A Different Harry Potter Story
by Drayer Potter
Summary: in this story it has a few twists and i've even given a few characters some actual heart plus one with out a heart. Harry and his sister Cera live together in the Dursleys.


**

* * *

A different Harry Potter Story**

"Wake up Harry we need the house work done before Vernon gets home" Aunt Petunia said fearfully Harry groaned and woke up and opened the door of his cupboard "finally" she muttered looking worried "now I'm going shopping with Dudley and Cera and Vernon's gone to work, I really need this house to be spotless before Vernon returns" she told him firmly "yes Aunt Petunia" Harry muttered as much as he wanted to he couldn't avoid doing work "well?" she said "get going" with that she attempted to gently swat Harry who dodged the hand and sighing went off to do the chores when the coast was clear Harry slacked off slightly but as soon as he heard someone approaching he prayed silently that it wouldn't be his Cousin Dudley coming to taunt him Harry felt like he'd snap at him if he did looking up he saw that it was his sister Cera "hey Harry" she said quietly "is there anything you want me to do for you?" she asked smiling guiltily up at him Harry smiled down at his twin sister and patted her on the arm gently "no nothing at all just some company until you leave" Cera smiled more happily "I'm sorry for what Aunt Petunia makes you do" she said genuinely "that's okay it's not your fault that she always wanted a girl" Cera nodded thoughtfully "but it's not fair you're her nephew she should love you as much as Dudley" Harry nodded "it's okay" he reassured her "Cera" Dudley yelled out "where are you we're about to leave" Cera yelled back "I'm coming" she gave Harry a quick hug "you'll sleep with me tonight?" she asked hopefully "yeah Cera I know how much you're afraid of the dark" he said with a laugh "thanks Harry" with that she raced off to go shopping with Petunia and Dudley.

While Cera was shopping with her Aunty who she had to call mom in public and at home she had a brilliant idea to go home earlier so she could help her brother with the chores "Mom" she said tugging on he sleeve Petunia looked down at Cera "yes?" she asked looking down at her with a big smile "I don't feel well I think I'll go home" Cera told her Petunia looked down at her with worry "oh are you coming down with something?" Cera nodded Petunia felt her forehead frowning "you do feel a little warm okay go home and rest" Cera nodded and walked off when she was out of sight she raced all the way home quietly opening the front door she saw Harry sitting down on one of the chairs "Harry James Potter" she said jokingly in her Aunts voice Harry jumped and looked up guiltily until he saw that it was only his sister "wow your getting really good with throwing your voice" he said impressively Cera smiled "I know" Harry frowned "so why are you home?" "I came to help you silly "she said with a laugh grabbing the discarded vacuum cleaner and raced around the house quickly before washing the windows, the bathroom and the kitchen also she managed to make dinner and do the dusting before the Dursleys returned Cera raced up the stairs and pretended to be asleep. Petunia came in to check up on her daughter feeling her forehead she felt how hot it was and sweaty she raced down stairs and grabbed a face clothe and some cold water racing back up she put the cold water on the face washer and put in on Cera's head "feeling any better now dear?" she asked hopeful Cera looked up and nodded "oh yes very much mom" she lied Petunia smiled looking relieved "I'm so glad" with that she left Cera by herself. Cera threw the face washer off and walked down stairs half an hour later "how are you feeling?" Petunia asked "oh 'I'm fine now it was probably a short cold" she said dismissively Petunia nodded and raced to the door to greet her husband who had arrived home early.

Vernon walked through the door to see his wife, son and daughter waiting for him with a big smile "dinner's prepared" Petunia said chirpily "I'll go get your drink" she said and raced off Vernon sat down at the head of the table and began to eat the rest sat down and started eating as well Cera was sitting next to Harry and when no one was looking would push more of her food onto his plate so he wasn't hungry Harry looked at Cera with appreciation Cera smiled back at him and began to eat slowly biding her time to push more food onto Harry's plate after they were all finished she raced to get the dessert when it was finished Vernon demanded more alcohol which Petunia got for him quickly "now I want my slippers" he demanded which Cera raced off and got for him Vernon began to pat Cera on the head very hard "good girl" looking her over a couple of times he said "you'll make a good wife some day" licking his lips and ran a finger along her side Cera shuddered slightly, Cera coughed nervously "I have to go now" she said and dived out of the room shaking "oh god that was scary" she muttered and raced off to find Harry who was in his cupboard "Harry quickly can you make it to my room?" Cera asked him quietly through the door Harry whispered back "yeah" "good be in my room in under a minute" with that she dove up the stairs and into her room a second later Harry walked in quietly when he closed the door Cera launched herself onto Harry tears streaming down her face "What's the matter?" Harry wanted to know "he's hitting on me again" she whispered fearfully "he what?" Harry demanded in quiet anger "that's it he cant do that to you and get away with it?" he said angrily "no don't Harry I'll get punished" she said trembling Harry stopped and sagged "I know" he said with a small amount of defeat "forget about it" she pleaded Harry sighed "I'll try but if he does it again I wont be held responsible for my actions" he promised her Cera nodded to afraid to speak Harry got into bed with Cera and both fell asleep cuddling each other like they did when they were in the same cot. The next day Cera and Harry were sitting down together outside Cera had told Petunia that shed be at a friends place for a few hours while Harry had told her that he was going to go out for a while so that he didn't bother uncle Vernon Petunia had nodded and snuck him a couple of dollars to buy something "don't let your uncle see that I gave you some money" she said fearfully Harry nodded and raced off to meet up with Cera.


End file.
